Chaviva Nadidah
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [One Shot] They could never last, no matter how much they lied to themselves. They had obligations to other people. Responsiblies they couldn't turn their backs on. But it was all right, because tonight they had each other and that was all that mattered.


**Chaviva Nadidah  
**By Evilevergreen

He snuck out of his common room at the witching hour and began his journey towards the Head Students' common room. His dark brown eyes snaked from side to side constantly vigilant towards the creaks and other strange sounds that seem to occupy the night surrounding him. 

Within a few minutes he had arrived at his destination. "Chaviva Nadidah," he whispered the password and the bust that sat on a podium in front of him silently sunk into the wall and glided to the left and out of his way. He cautiously stepped into the room, he knew the Head Boy was a Slytherin and he certainly didn't want to be caught by him.

He peeked his head around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. He saw that it was as the flames in the fireplace were gradually going out. In the dim of light, he walked through the common room and then went up a few stairs to the Head Girl's private room.

He knocked on the door. "Angelina," he called softly. He waited only a moment before her door opened and she greeted him with a smile and gentle kiss. "Missed me?" he asked with that sexy smirk Angelina adored.

"All day," she responded as she pulled him into the room. He then quickly wrapped his arms around her body and kicked the door shut behind him. Angelina giggled as his shaggy, light auburn hair brushed her jaw line as he ran his lips across the bare skin of her collarbone. He hungrily guided her towards the bed, growling like a feral animal. "Slow down," she told him. "We have all night."

"I can't," he told her as he kicked off his shoes. "I've been wanting to touch you all day."

"I know," she said with a smile as she put her hands on top of his which had gone for the button on his jeans. "Let me do that for you." She bit her bottom lip as she gazed into his brown eyes and proceeded to slowly, painfully slowly, unzip his pants.

He groaned in frustration at her speed. "You're driving me mad woman."

"And you fucking love me for it." She squatted swiftly as she yanked down his jeans. "Don't you, baby?"

The red haired boy looked down at her. "You talking to me or my johnson?"

She looked up at him with a mockingly annoyed face. "Cute," she told him before she licked her lips and rose back up to her full height, but she still only came up to his chin. "Arms, please," she told him as she took a hold of his blue jumper and pulled it over his head. She then took off the white shirt he wore underneath it and took a step back to admire his body as he slid his pants across the floor.

He had strong broad shoulders, a chest that screamed 'touch me', and washboard stomach that Angelina ached to feel during all times of the day. He then reached out for her, putting both hands on either side of her waist. "Stop ogling over me," he smiled, "and get naked."

She pouted and whimpered playfully as she played with the band around his boxers. "You're not going to help me?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed as he tried to hide his grin. "Fine," he looked at her, "but you're already not wearing much," he told her as he took in the white, almost see-through, nightgown. He could already make out every curve of her voluptuous tone body.

"Are you complaining?" She looked at him incredulously. She then put her hand on her hip and pointed towards her closet with her thumb. "Because I could always go put something else on." She started to turn around to head to the closet.

The red head caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. "You'll do no such thing," he told her before tilting down his head and leaning in to kiss her. His hands roughly stroked her back before they glided down the soft material of her nightgown and down her round butt. He smiled in her mouth as he realized the nightgown was the only thing she was wearing.

He heard her quietly moan as his hands started to pull up her mid-thigh length gown. "I love you," she whispered in between kisses. He then slowly pulled his head away and looked at her with a concern look on his face. "What?" She looked at him curiously.

"Do you love me enough to give him up?" he asked.

Angelina closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Why do you always to this?"

"Why do you always avoid my question?" He took a step back and looked at her seriously.

She shook her head. "I don't know if you remember, but it was _you_ who wanted to keep us quiet."

"Okay, yeah, but that didn't mean you had to say 'yes' when he asked you out," he said angrily.

Angelina groaned and flopped herself onto her bed. "For crying out loud, get over it. Besides, it's not like I haven't heard about you and that whore from Ravenclaw."

"You know about that?" he asked nervously.

"Yes." She looked at him sorely. "But did I say a word about it? No."

"Yeah, but you know that's different."

Angelina's mouth dropped for a moment. "Don't give me that double-standard bullshit. You know very well-" she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Angelina?" Came a male voice from the other side of her door. It was the Head Boy.

"What is it David?" she called.

"You okay in there?" he asked. "I thought I heard something."

"No, I'm fine," she told him.

"Alright," he began. "I going back to my room. Oh and I found your boyfriend trying to sneak in here. He standing outside the common room door, if you want to speak with him," he told her. There was then a change in his voice. "Oh and Johnson, if you invite him in, do me a favor. Don't forget the silencing charm this time."

"Good night, Montague," she told him with a slight smile on her face as she rose from her bed and got her housecoat off her chair.

"You know Montague fancies you, right?" The red head told her. "Keep your distance from him. Understand?"

"Shut up, you jealous prat." She shoved him out the way. "I'll be back and I'll expect you naked," she told him as she went out the door. He smiled as he watched her leave; he loved how she never let him get to her.

Angelina tied up her housecoat as she made her way towards the common room entrance. "Hey, Fred." She smiled and greeted him with a kiss. "You should be glad me and Montague have an agreement or else he would have ratted you out to Snape first thing in the morning."

"I could care less about Montague and Snape," he told her as he took her into his arms. "Going to let me in tonight?" he asked.

"Oh Fred, you're such a bad boy," she teased. "And you know I would love to invite you in-"

"But." He felt it coming.

"I'm really tired and I have an exam tomorrow and you know how distracted I get after a night with you."

"Yeah, I know," he said as his chest swelled with pride which made Angelina giggle. "Alright then." He leaned in and claimed her lips with his own. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Of course," she told him as she slipped out of his arms to go back to her room.

"Oi, Angelina," Fred called and she turned around.

"Yes?"

"I know it's late, but I was just wondering, have you seen George around?"

She shook her head. "No," she said innocently. "Not since dinner."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her quizzically. "He told me he had to come and see you about some notes for one of the classes you guys have together."

"I haven't seen him, Fred." She then smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's with some secret lover he doesn't want you to know about."

"Yeah right," Fred scoffed at the suggestion. "Night, Angel." And he continued on his way.

"Night, Fred." And she headed back inside. She went back to her room where she found her bedmate exactly how she wanted him, in nothing but his birthday suit.

"Did you get rid of him?" he asked.

Angelina started to peel off her housecoat. "Really, now? Does it look like I'm bring him in here for a threesome?"

"Eww," was his immediate reaction. "If we're ever going to have a threesome it's going to be with another girl."

"Yeah," Angelina drawled, "you keep dreaming that." She then pulled her nightgown over her head and shook out her braids before climbing into bed.

She laid on her back as her bedmate covered her body with his own. She sighed contently as she ran her fingers through his flaming red hair. As she closed her eyes she often wondered what it was that attracted her to boys with red hair; but at this moment, it didn't matter, because she was in a state of pure bliss as she felt her lover's kisses caress her body. Her eyes then snapped opened. "Shit!" she yelled softly.

"What?" The boy's head swiftly looked up at her with an alert expression on his face.

"Calm down, it's nothing really." She turned to her side. "I just almost forgot the silencing charm." She reached for her wand, but before her fingertips even touched it, she was forcefully yanked back toward the bed. The sudden movement surprised her and she gave off a loud shriek; one that was bound to be heard by Montague.

"Let him listen." He gave off an evil smirk. "I want him to know what he can never have."

She shook her head from side to side. "By Merlin, sometimes I just don't understand you."

"Yeah, I know," he said as he leaned back into her and picked up where he left off. He then whispered huskily into her ear, "I love you, Angelina Johnson."At his words the bliss that was written on Angelina's face slipped away, for with them she was somehow forced back into reality. No matter how much they felt for each other or how strongly, she knew she couldn't keep him, for being with each other meant he was betraying his blood.

They could lie to themselves all they wanted, hoping that these happy days could last, but she knew that eventually he would have a choice to make and no matter how hard she wished, she feared it would not be her he would choose, for blood was thicker than water after all. But that was also something else she didn't want to think about. . .

"Angelina?" he pulled away slightly and looked at her curiously as she had not responded.

She smiled at him sadly. "I love you too," she whispered back. "Caesar Warrington."

**The End **

* * *

**A/N**: Now I feel I must defend myself. Okay, no where in the books do we get any kind of description about what the members of the Slytherin team looks like, I mean come on, for Warrington all we get is that his first name starts with 'C'. Anyway, in the second movie, I distinctly remember a red head on the team. Oh, and before I forget, the title means "Beloved Rival". 

Told myself I was going to finish up _Tulip in the Sand _tonight and I ended up writing this instead. I'm such a procrastinator, please forgive me.


End file.
